Your Hold On Me
by xoxo Love to Flirt xoxo
Summary: Veelas love to be chased. Fleur will make Hermione jump through hoops for her. Femslash, OOC, AU


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**This will probably be sappy, I'm sorry for that.  
><strong>

_When I see something that I like, I got to- I love it. I go crazy for it. I want you. –Noah from the movie, 'The Notebook'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Hermione Granger is a woman who had long, luscious brown hair that went to the middle of her back. She was tall with fair and smooth skin. Her body was fully developed. She was a very beautiful woman in her early twenties. The woman wore black boots, black jeans, a black top and a black wool coat that stopped about mid thigh.

She walked down the streets of France, lost in thought. Her family was visiting and she was enjoying it immensely. It was such a beautiful place. She turned on her iPod and the song, "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. She tucked her iPod in her pocket before buttoning her coat up. The night air was harsh. She rubbed her hands and blew hot breath on them, trying to warm them. The brunette put her hands in her coat pockets and blew out hot air, making smoke come out of her mouth.

She continued on her way, walking. She took pleasure in the sights. She stopped at a fountain and watched it spew water high up into the air. She smiled, her thoughts running.

They were cut short when she heard a group of women giggling to the side of her. She turned her head to see five beautiful women huddled together talking in rapid French. One woman caught Hermione's eye in particular. She was a beautiful, gorgeous blond woman. She was a little taller than Hermione. Hermione's eyes scrunched a little at the women's clothes. She hadn't seen clothes quite like that.

When the brunette woman saw the blond, something inside her struck her. It hit her like lightening. Her heart beat picked up fast, she felt butterflies flying in her stomach. Her heart fluttered as she gazed at the beautiful blond. Hermione took off her ear buds. She brought her hand up to cover over her heart and whispered, "Cupid just struck me with his arrow."

Hermione felt an overwhelming need to be near the blond. She took a few steps towards the fountain and looked down to the water to see her reflection. It was a rather poor substitute for a mirror but it was better than nothing. She made sure she looked okay before slowly approaching the blond. She admitted that it was very intimidating to approach her, especially with her friends but she would regret it forever if she didn't.

When she reached the group of women, she swallowed hard, forgetting to even give a reason to talk to them. "Um…hello." The group of women looked to her and she felt even more intimidated. The muggle still could not regret approaching though. She mentally sucked it up and said, "Do you…speak English?" She asked the blond. Hermione inwardly flinched. She should have done that in a better way. The last thing she wanted to do was insult them.

The group of women continued to gaze at her, pretending they didn't know what she said. Truth be told, the veela were enjoying playing with the woman. They thought she was cute. One of the reasons why they acted like they didn't know English was so that Fleur could talk to her alone…sort of.

The blond woman was the first to step up, "Yes." She said in a rather heavy French accent. She smiled, inside she was giddy, high on happiness. She had never felt so happy, knowing she found her mate. It was the most euphoric feeling. She tried ignored her veela friends. She could feel they were very happy for her.

Hermione nodded slightly, "Good." Hermione said smiling. She held out her hand, "My name is Hermione Granger. It is really nice to meet you."

The brunette was surprised when the blond veela slapped her hand away but was pleasantly surprised when the blond veela pulled her to her to give her a kiss on each cheek. "Fleur Delacour."

It took a moment for her to realize that that was the veela's name. "Fl-F-" Hermione didn't quite catch her name clearly. The blonde's speech was fast and the heavy accent didn't exactly helped. Despite this, Hermione loved her accent. Hermione scrunched her eyebrows in concentration. She tried to pronounce her name.

Meanwhile the veela were trying very hard not to laugh. The brunette was just so cute.

"Fleur Delacour." The blond veela said slowly and more clearly. She couldn't help the smile on her face.

"Fleur." Hermione managed to say. She was relieved that she got it right. Fleur nodded in approval.

Hermione smiled. The group of veela continued to stare at the brunette. She realized then that they were waiting to see what she wanted. They all were secretly hoping that the brunette was interested in Fleur.

Hermione swallowed, "Anyway, the reason why I came by was to ask you if I could…take you out…on a date." Hermione held her breath as she waited for Fleur's answer. Inside all the veela were all swooning.

"Is that so?" Fleur asked, cockily. Fleur loved the brunette's attention. She wanted, needed and craved for more of it. So, she decided she was going to play hard to get. The veela wanted to know how far will her mate go to catch her. "Hmm. I don't know. I am a very busy woman." She said, smirking.

"I would be forever grateful if you could please find the time." Hermione said in a smooth voice. Fleur couldn't help but be swept off her feet by it.

Hermione blushed. This was so unlike her, begging.

Fleur held in her breath, trying not to say yes right there on the spot. "I don't know." She said.

Hermione pursed her lips and Fleur took that as a bad sign. Without a second thought, she released her veela thrall on Hermione. She was afraid that the brunette had given up and the blond didn't want that. She absolutely _loved_ her mate chasing her. That's one of the many things veela loved about courting mates.

The brunette blinked a few times, not knowing what was happening. She felt warmth cover her entire body. Hermione felt that she needed Fleur. She was the only thing in this world that could make her happy and the only thing she needed. Her heart beat picked up faster than before, her head clouded. She felt high and euphoria. It was like a drug. She felt protected and nothing bad would happen. It caressed her skin and she felt an ache in her center. Veela thrall was the most unbelievable feeling. Little did Hermione know that she was experiencing veela thrall. Luckily for her, Fleur didn't use her full strength. She was only experiencing a little portion.

Hermione smiled, finally thinking she got over the feeling. Actually, Fleur eased up on her so the brunette could speak. "How can I convince you love? I won't be around for too long. I'm on vacation and will have to leave." Hermione said sadly.

The blonde's face fell, saddened. She was hurt at the thought of Hermione leaving. She took in a deep breath and said, "Perhaps you should ask in another way?" Hermione's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Fleur smiled, "Be creative this time."

Hermione's breath hitched. She looked around to give her an idea that would help her. She was furiously working hard to come up with something. It didn't help that the veela were staring at her. It was nerve-wracking to say the least. She got down on both knees, gritting her teeth as the cold cement hit her though her jeans. She took Fleur's hand and looked into her blue eyes. Fleur interlaced their fingers. They both loved the feel of each other's soft, warm hands.

It took her a moment for she got lost in those beautiful orbs. "Miss Delacour, would you do me the honor of going out with me?"

When Fleur socked her head, Hermione smiled, "Come on love. I'm asking you to take a chance on me.

"When are you free?" Fleur asked with a smile.

Hermione had to hold herself down to not jump in the air with happiness. She got up and smiled, "Whenever, I'm always free." She said quickly.

Fleur's smiled widened, "How about tomorrow?"

Hermione nodded, "That will work. Can I get your number?"

Fleur face fell briefly. The wizarding world didn't have phones. It dawned on her that Hermione was a muggle. She didn't have anything against them but it would be difficult to convince her she was a witch. She cringed when she thought about having to tell her that she was a veela and that they were mates. For now she wouldn't worry about it. "How about you give me your address and I will pick you up?" Fleur said.

Hermione's eyes shifted, a little confused. "Okay." She fished around in her coat pockets, looking for any form of paper and pen. She found a pen but still needed paper.

While Hermione didn't see, one of Fleur's friends conjured up a piece of paper with her wand. Fleur handed it to Hermione.

"Thank you." She said and wrote down her address. She handed it to Fleur when she was done.

"Is around one okay?" Fleur asked, taking it.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, that's fine." She said smiling.

"I will see you then." Fleur said seductively and walked off with her friends. She did so slowly, hoping Hermione would stop her. To her relief, she did.

"Would asking for a goodnight kiss be pushing the envelope?" Hermione called after her, suddenly feeling bold.

Fleur smiled, still having her back at Hermione. Fleur turned and walked up to Hermione and planted a kiss a little too close to Hermione's lips. She grinned and walked off, her friends following close behind. They were hounding Fleur with questions and ogling Hermione. They were so happy and excited for Fleur.

Hermione grinned like a fool in love. She turned and walked back to her hotel, not knowing she had lipstick on her face.

Fleur purposely made it a visible kiss, wanting to ward off any possible people, especially other veela that was or will be possibly interested in Hermione. It was a veela thing. No one but her was to touch Hermione from now on. She was staking her claim.


End file.
